Due to advances in computing technology, businesses today are able to operate more efficiently when compared to substantially similar businesses only a few years ago. For example, networking enables employees of a company to communicate instantaneously by email, quickly transfer data files to disparate employees, manipulate data files, share data relevant to a project to reduce duplications in work product, etc. Furthermore, advancements in technology have enabled factory applications to become partially or completely automated. For instance, operations that once required workers to put themselves proximate to heavy machinery and other various hazardous conditions can now be completed at a safe distance therefrom.
Further, imperfections associated with human action have been minimized through employment of highly precise machines. Many of these factory devices supply data related to manufacturing to databases that are accessible by system/process/project managers on a factory floor. For instance, sensors and associated software can detect a number of instances that a particular machine has completed an operation given a defined amount of time. Further, data from sensors can be delivered to a processing unit relating to system alarms. Thus, a factory automation system can review collected data and automatically and/or semi-automatically schedule maintenance of a device, replacement of a device, drive actuators, respond to data in real-time, and other various procedures that relate to automating a process.
To effectuate suitable industrial automation, many enterprises utilize a plurality of disparate networks designed for industrial automation to communicate data between components within an industrial setting. In more detail, networking protocols conventionally employed for personal computers in an office or home environment are often insufficient for an industrial setting, as real-time receipt and processing of data is typically required in such settings. Accordingly, various protocols for industrial environments have been designed for utilization in industrial environments, and application layer protocols have also been designed thereon to enable communication of data across disparate industrial protocols.
Remotely monitoring inputs and/or outputs of sensors and/or actuators has conventionally been an expensive and complicated task. More particularly, to effectuate remote monitoring and/or control of a process, an individual or company must purchase a proprietary software application that enables communications to occur between a remote device (such as a personal computer) and an actuator/sensor. Typically, such software is quite expensive and must be modified by the creator of the software for a particular application. Often, on-site visits by a provider of the software application are required prior to implementing such software, even further raising such expense. Thereafter, proprietary message formats must be employed to setup and receive information from a remote location. For instance, a controller can gather input messages and evaluate control elements associated with such messages, and package such data as a particular message to proprietary software. The software can then forward such data to a remote location.